Potter of the Harry
by Eelektross497
Summary: Just a thing i wrote when i was half asleep. To be honest, i don't really know what it is.


Dumbledor woke up in the middle of the night, hearing bizarre sounds from ourside. Tossing on an old sack in the corner of the room he scuttled out for investigate. Hall of hogwars were maximum darkness, Dumbledoor could see nothing. But he could hear all sounds. HE trip and fall off the stairs into the vaccume of space. The lack of air made him explode and his flesh bits fell back to earth.

Flesh bits of Double doors reforms and he outside of Hogwarts. Proudly he strutted back up to his castle. But the doors are now made of iron and glow like cabbages, radioactive cabbage. "How to get into castle wonder I" was said by Dumbledoor.

The sun rises and the door spoke to Mumbledor, "To reach enter, tell me riddle answer. What is pig squeal and Friday mean to horse name. What is name of man"

"Weiner Schnitzel"

"how correct human be? It truth, may enter you" say door.

"Arigato gozaimasu door man. In go me right now" say Double doors.

Inside of Hag Ars smell like old cheese and lava. It because NEveill has died and is stinking up the place with dead smell. Dooor decide to go to Snap peas for answers. Dungdion fill lava and Snap peas is chilling on fire book reading. Hello Dordumble, problem yes, no? Please respond.

Snap peas issue dead students yes. Stink of death and lava. Fix now issue and cake. Potter of the Harry must find we.

Snap peas no happy is not, hate potter of the harry does he of course. Double doors kill snap peas with gun and surf away on rainbow. Dorrogriff house room is lair of Potter Harry. Dumbledor meet with potter of the harry to discuss dead student crisis.

Nevil find all he, Nevil be melting on floor heat because fire with play. Ahhhhhh scream Navel as he explode. Door ignore and go to Potter of the Harry. But not there he. Neil tell double door that Potter of Hairy missing number.

Double door find Potter of the harry fried best; Ron Weasel. The Ferret of one thousand forms and star chaos man. "Ron Weasel Potter wear be". "Potter of Harry is in castle, yes but where know not to me now.

"Useless always too normal of Ron weasel. Where Herring Ginger, she location know Potter of Harry"

"No"

Dumbledor window throw Ron Weasle out lake too. Herring Ginger is only hope for location Potter of Harry of.

Dumble door library king a port too because yes. Herring Ginger living book for knowledge dumbedor approach information four.

"Potter of Harry location no to me, not. Where is heaven, where is hell? All inside book. Read and answer find".

Herring Ginger slam book face into Dumbledor and book world enter by Dumbledor for world of unknown and answerd to question of where is potter of the harry be at for no one know not even Ron weasel best friend of Potter of Harry.

Book world fire and answer exist not. Door leave and hip check Herring Ginger into orbit of mars. Dumbel door is out of castle and it fire. Everyone inside scream and burn except for potter of the harry yes.

"Why Hogwarts fire you? What gain" speak dumbledor

"Potter of the Harry no longer am I, Voldemort MK II name now fear me for now world be fire all the time"

"Now it time for Third Impact" Voldemort MK II prepares for world of end to kill all who live because dick is he.

Mumblydoor is happy not event turn of, fight Voldemort MK II is he. To reach Voldemort Mk II his lair must reach you as the sun rises over China during the full moon. Only then will the willow oni allow entry into the Volsemort lair.

Nevile regrow form melon he is yes. Nevile become motor bike for Double Doors ride Volsemort Lair. Way there on, Nevile land mine over run boom goes he. Mine land set by Ron Weasel to kill Nevile again.

Melon Dumbledoor become run Ron Weasel over and explode. Herring Ginger pop ground out Dumbeldor gun shoot eye out and become cottage cheese. Mumblydoor gun flea extra dimension enter rear of doom. Hell now in. Snap peas Satan chill with. Mumblydoor Snap peas is kidnap by Dumbledoor and hell extracted. Chase Satan.

Hogwars catapult at back Snap peas, Satan, and Double Doors.

Back in lair of Voldemort MK II, real prison trap Voldemort the Real caught and oven in. Scream anger of, temperature oven rise command Voldemort MK II of. Cook up herb, butter, but burnt too. Voldemort the Real fire go on and anger scream. He die and Voldemort MK II him absorb and become Voldemort MK III.

Ron Weasel life back in body dead pig and garbage bags with strings. Scream is he and flake corn fall mouth out.

"Be quiet you shit, you live more once yes? Yes do you so complain stop"

"wriuhtsun bsenvigsei ogshooaes hfoaw nfhivse yrofufh awuifhwe irf" Ron Weasel MK II.

Herring Ginger illuminati dominoes with talk, third impact are plan.

Voldemort Mark III use Herring Ginger and Ron Weasel to perform ritual for beginning of Impact three, but not wok for Nevil drive truck into and kill all with it blow up and die all.

Mulbmy door ground pop and find Volsemort lair explode and fire. Nevile also on fire and scream as he explode once more for is he truck. Double Doors moon dance to moon and moon hack. Moon he is now and earth to crash.

Bun.

Third Impact happen and moon dies.

Potter of the Harry up wake and see Hog warts on fire. Just normal day in world of Hogwarts, sleep got back he.


End file.
